The Fall
by Panhead17
Summary: When Bobby is killed less than 3 months from their marriage, Korey goes feral in a quest for revenge. Can Logan and the other X-men track her down and heal her shattered heart? Future continuation of the Chronicle of the Shadows universe, highly recommend reading that first but not necessarily required. CHARACTER DEATH This is rated T, but be aware, it is a rather dark story
1. Loss

**Summary: When Bobby is killed less than 3 months from their marriage, Korey goes feral in a quest for revenge. Can Logan and the other X-men track her down and heal her shattered heart? Future continuation of the Chronicle of the Shadows universe, highly recommend reading that first but not necessarily required. CHARACTER DEATH**

**Author's Note: As the summary just clearly told you, this is the future of my already established AU from Chronicle of the Shadows. Highly recommended reading right there. I will be doing some explanations and stuff so you don't necessarily have to, but I'd still do it for the sake of clarity. Trigger warning for Character Death (though you probably figured that out). I'm such a sadistic little author hehehe…**

**Chapter 1: Loss**

Korey bounded through the trees in her wolf-like shadowform. Bobby rocketed along beside her, skillfully dodging trees as he slid on his ice ramp. The forests of Canada were beautiful this time of year. The pair was in the area for a mission with their old mentor Charles Xavier, and as their wedding drew closer, this place was a serious contender for their honeymoon.

The pair ran through the woods, enjoying the chilly breeze as they whipped through the trees. Their reverie was suddenly interrupted as the couple ran into a huge clearing. They stopped and stared in shock at what was before them.

Scorched trees surrounded the edges of the clearing. In the center a huge pile of twisted metal and concrete sat. Scattered chunks of rebar and parts from some long lost machine sparkled in the setting sun. A chasm, stretching deep into the earth, glowed from within as it ran through the twisted wreckage.

Korey looked around and was struck with a sudden chill. This was the HYDRA compound Logan and X-23 had destroyed so long ago. These parts were from the ship, the chasm created when the explosion split the earth open. The two continued to stare in shock at the wreckage from an event long past.

The two began a slow walk through the mangaled heap, simply looking and touching the debris. They neared the chasm and looked down, seeing the magma bubbling gently below. Bobby gently kicked a rock into the void and watched as it bounced down, dislodging more rocks as it went before finally splashing into the lava below.

"Y'know, it's almost beautiful in a way. The lava and stuff I mean, not the HYDRA-y wreckage and stuff… I'll stop talking now."

"Good, I was starting to get tired of your dumb talking Bobby."

The couple's banter was interrupted by a roar somewhere close by. They spun around to try and find the source, but saw nothing.

"We should get out of here…" Bobby commented, somewhat concerned.

""Calm dude, ice cube, we're two Class 4 mutants; I think we can handle whatever that thing is. Probably just a bear."

Bobby wasn't so sure about that. Whatever that thing was, it didn't sound like any natural creature he had ever heard. He fears were confirmed when another howl—much closer this time—rang out and a large white wolf-like creature. It looked surprisingly like Korey's shadowform, only opposite colors and slightly more muscular. This creature also had a long, coiling tail and a more human like face.

"That is _definitely_ not a bear, Korey. We need to take that thing down or get out of here."

"I vote for the second option. Let's go!"

With that, the pair shifted into their battle stance. Bobby shot off to the left on his ice ramp while Korey shifted to her shadowform and attacked the creature directly. To her surprise, the creature blocked both of her rapid fire attacks and Bobby's ice beams. It swung faster than Korey could see and sent her flying into a pile of rubble. Bobby tried to freeze the beast's legs, but it was far more nimble than it appeared, leaping free and landing lightly on a downed tree.

"Damn this thing's fast! Watch out for the tail!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out!" Bobby yelled as he jumped to avoid a viciously fast tail sweep from the creature.

Korey leaped at the beast from behind, surprising it and tackling it to the ground. The two wrestled on the ground as Bobby tried to find an opening. Korey leapt away from the beast and Bobby dropped a blizzard on its back, deep freezing it directly to the ground.

"See, I told you we could handle it! Next up, just what the hell _is_ that thing?

"Y'know… It kinda looks like you, Korey. The shadowform part, I mean."

"I noticed that. Kinda weird, but it doesn't seem like it's changing back into a human so that can't be it."

As they discussed their ideas, neither of the pair noticed the thin cracks slowly spreading throughout Bobby's ice shell. The cracks widened slowly but surely, compromising the structure of the shell.

"Could he be like Hank? Y'know, he can't change back and forth?"

"Could be. We should ask ar-"

At that moment the icy mountain exploded and the beast reared out of it, roaring loudly.

"Bobby, look out!" Korey screamed as the creature swung its arm in his direction. Unable to move fast enough, Bobby took the back of the beast's hand in the gut, and was sent flying roughly into a felled tree.

Korey immediately leaped at the creature while shifted forms, and the beast sprinted after Bobby. Korey watched in horror as the beast took a swipe at Bobby's prone figure and his limp body flew into another debris pile. With a roar, she smashed the beast over the head with a punishing two-handed blow that sent it scrambling away.

It was still between her and Bobby though, and it spun around to continue its assault, stomping on Bobby's knee with a sickening crack. Korey took another swipe, then judo flipped the creature towards the massive chasm in the earth. The creature stood, figured this fight wasn't worth its time and scampered off into the woods.

Korey ran to Bobby's side. He was curled in the fetal position, his left leg shattered and deep cuts on his stomach. He grinned weakly at her as she approached—he had lost a lot of blood, Korey realized with horror. She knelt down next to him and saw just how badly he was injured.

"Aww, don't be upset Korey, it's not that bad." Bobby lied weakly

"Bobby, don't you dare lie to me right now, you're dying. You need help." Korey replied with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, you got me there." Bobby coughed hard and grimaced in pain. "Korey, if I don't make it…"

"Don't say that, don't! You're going to be just fine, honest you'll be fine!"

"Now it's your turn to stop lying, Korey. No one's coming to help, there's no time. If I don't make, just promise me… promise me you won't let them forget me."

With that, Bobby's arm dropped limply and a roar ripped across the frozen wilderness.

Charles was relaxing after successfully taking down Arclight on his rampage across Quebec. Once again, he was forced to wonder why all of his team's enemies chose such worthless places to attack. Unless this was part of Sinister's larger plan…

His reverie was interrupted by a psychic scream that was so earpiercing he clapped his hands up against his ears to try and shut it out. Jean ran into the room, having also heard the scream.

"I have no idea why but that sounded like Korey! Something's wrong out there!"

""I agree Jean, we must find them immediately. Piotr, Kitty, come quickly!"

**In case you couldn't tell, this is going to be a rather dark story. If you are uncomfortable with that, don't hate, just don't keep reading this story. This probably won't have a very happy ending either. If that kinda thing doesn't appeal to you, don't continue reading. Rate and review if you will, por favor. **


	2. Crash

**Author's Note- Well I just noticed that I apparently uploaded the incomplete version of the first chapter soooo… yeah go back and read that if you read it before. Just some brief explanation of the setting—Bobby and Korey are in Canada with the Professor at Kitty and Piotr's house (their married now hehe) after Arclight attacked Quebec. Hope that makes sense. This takes place about ten years or so after the events of Chronicle of the Shadows.**

**Chapter 2: Crash**

Korey sat on her bed at the mansion. She hadn't left the bed since her arrival, and hadn't spoken to anyone since the incident besides to explain what happened to Charles and no one else.

Logan stood sentinel outside her door. He knew how she felt—he too had lost people he had loved. But that didn't mean he wasn't worried about her. Most of the residents of the house had little idea of what had happened, just that Bobby hadn't returned. Korey had decided to tell only Charles exactly what had happened, and while Charles had shared this story with the teachers, Logan wasn't about to disseminate it to the students.

Kitty was still in shock. Clearly, she wasn't in the same state as Korey, but having been present when the search party found Bobby's remains had really terrified her. Piotr stood by her bedside as she alternated between hysterics and total silence.

"Ahh, Logan, I thought you would be here. I have some more information about the… incident."

"Keep it down Chuck, there's a reason she's still in there."

"Of course. Well, based on Korey's description, it appears the creature that attacked them was a Wendigo."

"Those cannibal bastards? Why'd it attack 'em like that?"

"That I couldn't tell you, but they do originate in that neck of the woods, pardon the tasteless pun."

"Yeah, it's that damn curse thing. I thought they had gone extinct after Fury went after 'em."

"As did I, but if their orgin is a curse, it would be easy for another one to spring up."

Logan grunted. He had developed an intense dislike of the Canadian beasts ever since he had had to fight the Hulk when he turned into one.

Despite their best efforts, Korey had heard this conversation. She'd never heard of a Wendigo before, but the more she thought about it the angrier she got. If Fury and his SHEILD operatives had taken out a colony of these things, why couldn't she take down just one? She made an impulsive and probably regrettable decision—waiting until Logan stepped away, she strode to her window, opened it, and dropped down into the hedge outside.

She made her way towards the gate, determined to find and destroy the killer. Her determine jog was suddenly interrupted by a figure in a trench coat dropping from a tree.

"Where d'ya think yo goin' belle?" Remmy asked.

"That thing killed him. Now I'm going to make it pay."

Gambit knew exactly what she meant by this and promptly stood aside, knowing that impeding her progress was liable to get him eviscerated.

Korey made her way out the gate and was struck by a sudden realization—she had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there. She needed information, and she knew just where to go to get it.

Nick Fury paced relentlessly in his main office. Charles Xavier had just informed him of a Wendigo attack on some of his students. He had thought he had eradicated the flesh eaters years ago, but this had blown that dream out of the water. Hopefully his past research still applied to this case.

His pacing was suddenly interrupted by a flurry of activity outside his door. Something had set of one of the proximity alarms, and considering the base was buried underground and surrounded by four separate electric fences, it probably wasn't a stray dog.

Fury pulled his trusty plasma pistol from its drawer and exited to lead his troopers… only to find a complete lack of conscious troopers in the hallway. Dozens of unconscious bodies littered the hallway, but the cause of it was nowhere to be seen.

Another alarm alerted Fury that whatever this thing was had breached the data core—it would soon have access to all SHIELD files and information. He couldn't let that happen.

He ran down the hallway and found the door to the room violently removed from the hinges. He entered cautiously and was surprised to find a girl in her mid-twenties furiously searching through the SHIELD databases.

"Hey, you! I don't know who you are, but you need to step away from that computer or I'll put a smoking hole through your head!"

"I doubt you could do that even if you tried." the girl replied, turning to face him.

Fury tried to draw his weapon, but before he even had it raised level, the girl suddenly transformed into a huge black creature and Fury realized why the girl seemed so familiar. She was one of Xavier's kids, a Class 4 mutant no less.

"I need some information, and you're going to give it to me." the creature growled in a distinctly inhuman voice. "Where do the Wendigo live?"

Fury thought about resisting but suddenly realized exactly why this particular mutant was so familiar. She was the survivor of the attack Charles had told him about.

"If this is a new colony, I really don't know. But I'd try the Canadian Shield, near Hudson Bay. Beyond that, I have no idea."

"You better be telling the truth, or when I'm done with that thing, I'll come back for you."

Fury stood aside and let the creature bound past him and down the hallway. Fury watched her go then ran back into his office and picked up the phone.

"Logan? Tell Xavier I've got some news for 'im."

Little did Fury know, Korey had gained _some_ information on the Wendigo, particularly the whereabouts of someone who had fought one. Know all she had to do was get in to see him. And that meant that she had to New Mexico, and fast. And as much as she wanted to stay off the grid, that meant taking a plane.

**Four Hours Later, in the New Mexican desert**

For a SHIELD super-prison, The Cube was surprisingly hard to find. It had taken her almost an hour just to find the place, despite its immense size. Now all she had to do was get in.

It was easier than expected. The front door and guards had yielded pretty easily to her attacks and now all she had to do was find the correct cell. Remembering the information from the computer, she soon found the correct hallway. Finding the cell, she walked up to the doorway and the hulking figure inside shifted curiously.

Korey shifted back to her human form and the figure looked even more intrigued.

"General Ross? I have some questions for you."

**Hahahaha, bringin' in the Red Hulk, who could've expected that? Well, me but I guess that doesn't count. If you've read the comics, Red Hulk is actually one of the only people who has fought a Wendigo on their home turf. This story will be significantly shorter then my other one, but hopefully you guys like it. Btw, if you haven't read Chronicle of the Shadows, check it out, it will make everything make more sense. So yeah. Do that. Rate and Review, lemme know what you think.**


End file.
